


Can't Fix What's Broken

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Song fic, barry still loves oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Barry knows it's going to hurt but he can't keep on going like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on three empty words by shawn mendes

In his heart Barry knows his relationship is over, if he's going to be honest he's know that for a while now. He has been trying to hold on to something that is no longer there. Barry and Oliver had worked so hard and put so much into their relationship to make it work that Barry didn't want to let it go. He loved Oliver more than anything once but that spark just wasn't there anymore.

 

They still go on drives at the same time like they always have but it doesn't feel the same. They just talk about their days because they have nothing else to say to try and fill the awkward space. Barry and Oliver still talk every night but Barry never knows what to say. They used to be able to talk for hours about everything and nothing. Barry still loves Oliver but it's just not the same, when he tells Oliver he loves him it just feels empty.

 

Barry feels like they are just going through the motions while trying to pretend everything is alright. They listen to songs they used to love and Barry tries so hard to fall back in love with Oliver. Barry wants what he used to have with Oliver but he knows he can't fix what's broken. 

 

It might be easier to just stay but Barry can't continue on living like nothing is wrong. He knows it's going to hurt, he's spent the last two years in a relationship with Oliver. Ending that even if he's no longer in love is still going to be painful. What is really going to hurt though is telling Thea. She had really gotten attached to Barry, she made him part of the family and was sure he was going to marry her brother.

 

Barry is so tired and can't take it anymore. He can't keep on saying he loves Oliver when he doesn't anymore or at least not romantically. He cares deeply for Oliver and always will he just isn't in love anymore and knows Oliver isn't in love with him either. It would be best for both of them to just admit that it's done now.


End file.
